


Hands-On Tactics

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson hates seeing Holland still doing this to himself; the drinking, the drunk blackouts, the additional (<i>"Hair of the dog, Jack!"</i>) drinking. Of course, Holland would never actually get help, so... Jackson takes to distracting him, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> big thanks as always to my wife for helping me w a title :')

Holland's thumb always twitches just before. Right before he gets up to pour himself something, his right thumb twitches, too used to a glass that's almost always there.

Jackson's started intercepting him; he sees the thumb twitch, the moment of consideration, and then before Holland can get something, Jackson takes his hands and kisses him. It doesn't always work, and sometimes they're somewhere he can't (in public or talking to a client or in front of Holly, though she already knows they're together), but it works better than trying to talk to him.

When he _can_ get to him before he gets to a drink, sometimes a kiss is all it takes. A quick peck on the lips or a slow, hard press of his mouth, and it evens Holland out enough to go a little longer without wanting alcohol in his system. Sometimes it's not enough anyway, and Holland kisses back and squeezes Jackson's hip before he goes to the cabinets for a cup.

Those times, Jackson usually has to give up and let Holland do what he'd like, because they're only alone briefly or need to head somewhere soon.

Sometimes, though, they get lucky. They're alone in the house when Holland pulls away and his thumb still twitches, so Jackson kisses him again, harder. Pins him to the closest surface or picks him up so he can sit on the counter in their kitchen and _keeps_ kissing him, his hands on Holland's ribs or waist or thighs.

Holland responds so well to that kind of discouragement; 'be good and go just a little longer and I'll reward you for it now' kinds of discouragement. ‘Put your hands in my hair instead of the liquor cabinet while I blow you' discouragement. 

'I'll fuck you right here if you keep booze off your breath' discouragement.

The only thing on Holland's breath those nights is Jack's name.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on making my summaries something other than excerpts, so if you think the summary didn't fit the story properly, let me know!
> 
> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
